Reincarnations
by Kags Jane
Summary: Kagome is accidentally killed in a fight when Inuyasha loses control of his demon side. Kagome is reincarnated into a little girl that looks like a twin of Rin. Now Kagome despises Inuyasha and goes with Sesshomaru to kill Inu. 2nd chap!
1. Rin Helps

Disclaimer-I don't own any characters…

Summary- Kagome is accidentally killed in a fight when Inuyasha loses control of his demon side. Kagome is reincarnated into a little girl that looks like a twin of Rin. Now Kagome despises Inuyasha but is mistaken for Rin while Rin is accidentally mistaken for Kagome. AHHH! KagXKouga RinXSess

* * *

Chapter 1: Rin Helps

"No! Inuyasha! You've got to get the Tetsusaiga!" Kagome yelled with all her might as Inuyasha ran towards her in demon form.

"No! Inuya-" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha used Iron Reaver Soul Stealer on her in demon form.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled as she burst into tears.

"LADY KAGOME!" Miroku yelled.

"WAAAAA! KAGOME!" Shippo yelled.

All three of them fell to the ground as they saw blood fly everywhere from Kagome's back.

"No! This can't be! Kagome!" Sango cried while yelling.

"K-Kagome"

They heard Inuyasha say softly. He was back in his human form.

"KAGOME!" He yelled.

Kagome POV

"The last thing I saw was Inuyasha, with glowing red eyes running towards me. I was screaming and crying. H-he killed me. Am I dead? I-I am dead! It was painful. Inuyasha-" I broke down after talking softly.

"W-where am I?" I said looking around.

"It's all black here. Where am I!" I screamed.

Suddenly I felt something hit my heart. It was painful, very painful. Then I saw my soul. It floated up and entered something else in the dark. I couldn't see because it was pitch black. I saw a little girl appear beside me.

"Huh? She looks like-like…me? She also looks identical to…Rin." I was surprised.

"Is she-Is she my reincarnation!" I yelled.

Suddenly I felt all of my soul rise and enter her body. I was nothing but a corpse now.

Normal POV

The little girl got up.

"Inuyasha, you'll pay for killing me." She said.

Then the little girl disappeared from the darkness.

Little Girl POV

I awoke in the middle of a meadow. A little girl was picking flowers.

"RIN!" I yelled.

It was Rin!

"Huh?" Rin answered.

"You, you look exactly like me!" She said with a grin. "How do you know me?" She asked.

"Rin, I'm Kagome. Sit down, I'll tell you what happened." I said.

"Ok!" She said as we both sat down.

"Well, Inuyasha was in demon form and he-he killed me." A tear fell down my face.

"Are you ok, Kagome?" Rin asked with a worried face.

"Yah, something just flew into my eye, that's all." I said trying to look happy when that wasn't the truth.

"Ok." She said. "Kagome, are you mad at Inuyasha?"

"I'm-I'm more than mad. I'm going to kill him somehow." I said looking really angry.

"Kagome saved me before! I think I can help!" Rin said looking happy.

"Y-you will?" I asked stunned.

"Sure! We look the same and we both smell like flowers. You can go with Sesshomaru and sooner or later, he will lead you to Inuyasha right?" Rin smiled.

"Won't he suspect our blood smell?" I asked.

"Nope! I hang out with Jaken all the time and I'm sure toads don't have such a great sense of smell." Rin said.

"Wow! You have this all figured out. Wait, what about you then?" I asked Rin.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Plz review! Thank you! 


	2. Sesshomaru

Thank you, thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sesshomaru

"Wow! You have this all figured out. Wait, what about you then?" I asked Rin.

"Oh! I didn't think of that.." Rin said looking discouraged.

"I know!" Rin suddenly popped. "I can stay here for a little while, pick some flowers for lord Sesshomaru and then..." Rin stopped. "Kagome?"

"They- they are coming." I said.

"Who are they?" Rin asked shifting her head to the side.

"Inuyasha and the others. Look, Rin, when they come by, go with them." I said.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because you need a place to go and they will let you since you are, well, you." I said.

"Oh...I get it now. But before I dissapear-"

"Dissapear?" I asked.

"Yes, I will call lord Sesshomaru and as soon ashe gets here, I have to leave." Rin said.

"I got a better idea." I said.

"A better one?" She asked.

I put two fingers in my mouth and blew. I had learn to do this while I was bored and on a journey with Inuyasha.

"It'll be here in a second or two." I said feeling the wind.

"Who?" Rin asked.

"You'll see." I said as a gust of wind came.

"Hi Kirara!" I smiled and said to the cat demon in front of me.

"Meow?" She asked confused that there were two Rins.

She sniffed for a bit then realized that I was Kagome.

"Good Kirara." I said.

"Kirara? Is that the name?" Rin asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Kirara, be a dear and take Rin to Inuyasha ok?" I asked.

The cat nodded its head.

"Good girl, now bya!" I waved and watched as Kirara flew away with Rin on her back.

"Now..." I said focusing into the sky.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" I yelled. I had the same voice as Rin as well.

Normal POV

A giant ball of light landed in front of Kagome. Out stepped Sesshomaru.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome said trying to act like Rin as much as possible.

"You are not Rin, why are you here miko?" He said.

"Aw man! He figured me out!" Kagome thought.

"You're good. But I am like Rin am i not?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru just gave Kagome a deep stare.

"Don't worry, Rin told me to come with you. She is merely picking flowers for you right now in another field." I said.

"She told you to come with me?" He asked.

"Yes, she told me that if I came with you, I would be able to get near Inuyasha and kill him." Kagome said.

"I suppose. Now, explain to me why you are in the body of an identical-to-Rin mortal." He said coldly.

"What's there to know? Inuyasha, he killed me." She said.

"He killed you? No wonder I smelt your blood today while traveling." He said.

"Well? May I travel with you?" She asked.

"Do what you will." He said.

"But," He said.

"Yes?"

"I want Inuyasha killed." He said.

"That I can garantee (sp?)" Kagome said.

"Better be." He said as we both walked into his ball of light and was sent to where Jaken was.

* * *

Thank you for reading the second chapter but please review! 


End file.
